


Do you believe in magic?

by I_aint_real



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Found Family, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Swearing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_aint_real/pseuds/I_aint_real
Summary: One day the storage room was just a storage room. The next it was fully furnished with a class symbol plastered onto the door. A new member was joining their ranks. But to be honest how useful is a Magician on the battle field?Its time to believe in some magic.
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at making fanfic. To be honest didn't think I would actually be making this but here I am. This is the story of my original tenth class, The Magician. And how they learned to work with the team. And if anyone was wondering, sorry there is no romance in this fic. Just a lot of found family.

"F*****, you can't go home."

"Why not?"

"You just can't anymore. You're staying with this lovely couple for now trust me."

"I don't want too."

"F*****."

"No."

"F*****."

"No."

"F*****."

"I don't want to."

"F*****!"

At that moment F***** eyes flew open and that and they sat up only for their head hit something hard. They immediately grabbed their head in pain. They could almost feel a lump forming

"AGGHHHHhhhh....huh. Whats happening?" They had hit their head on the low ceiling of the van they've been sleeping in for the last 45 minutes. A woman in a purple dress was standing in front if them with the door to the car wide open. She had a look of disaproval on her face. 

"F***** we're here. I've been trying to get you up for the past 5 minutes and I rather you sleep at the base." F***** almost felt embarassed, after all they were suppose to be proffesional about this now. 

"You got it Miss Pauling." As quickly as they could they got out of the car and made their way to the trunk. Pulling out a duffel bag and a rolling suitcase they proceeded to follow Miss Pauling towards the building in the distance. They could just make out the sign for the reliable excavation demolition team. Or just red if you wanted to be simple about it.

Right outside the building Ms Pauling stopped dead in her tracks and gestured for F***** to do the same. 

"Ok before we head in just a few things you should remember." At that point Miss Pauling pulled out a clipboard and a pen from her bag and started going down a list not visible from F***** point of view.

"Firstly the second you enter those doors you will officially be apart of the Red team. You will not interact with the Blu Team whatsoever beside on the battle field. You cannot discuss anything about your previous life with anyone who does not work with you and finally," Slowly Miss Pauling pointed the pen she was holdung at F*****.

"You are not to be called F***** any longer. Starting from now you will be known by your code name." And with that Miss Pauling walked right into the building.

F***** looked up towards the large Red sign again and smiled. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Spare Room

"Have you lot notice the sign on the storage room door?" was the first question out of Sniper's mouth that morning. It was a Saturday morning and all of them had just woken up to eat breakfast thanks to Soldiers daily wake up call. Sniper who had just entered the room to get some coffee had gathered everyone's attention with just one sentence. Scout, of course, was the first to talk.

"Sign, what do you mean sign? Like a road sign or something?" 

"No I mean like a symbol sign or like a plaque or something. Like the ones you lot have on your doors." Sniper motioned them to follow him as he walked toward the storage room door that was right next to the kitchen. Sure enough there was a sign that had not been there before. It looked liked a class symbol that was found on all of their doors. However it was a symbol they didn't recognize. Two cards stacked on top of each other. One with a heart and another with a diamond. Below there was a peace of paper with a word scribbled on it with a black pen.

"Magician" It read.

"Thats rather odd. What do you zink zis means?" Medic asked. The others didn't reply. All of them looking more confused than anything else. Engie walked up to the door and pushed it open to see it anything on the inside had change. To everyones surprise it had.

The room was fully furnished. Similar to the way their rooms had looked on the first day before they decorated it. A single twin sized bed, a desk and a fold up chair was in the the corner of the room with a shelf and wardrobe just opposite of it. 

"Hey look at this! This beds so much bigger than my original bed! Talk about unfair." Scout pointed out. Of course no one really paid him anymind. They were to busy wondering why the room looked like it was going to accomadate a new person. They didn't even notice the entrance to the base open and two figures stepping inside. They didn't notice the sound of a rolling suitcase being dragged agaisnt the gravel floor. And they didn't notice the two figures coming up behind them until one of them cleared their throat.

Each of them turned around to see Ms Pauling standing next to a person non of them recognized. A man around 5'8 or 5'10 was carrying a large duffel bag and a rolling suitcase. The man wore a white blouse with its sleeves rolled up with a red vest on top of it. They had their long hair tied into a ponytail and had piercings along their ears. Not to mention the black nail polish on their fingers. Their class symbol was located on the left and right sleeves of their blouse that showed two cards stacked on top of each other. However the most eye catching part of their whole uniform was a mask they wore that didn't have any visible eye holes. Almost as if the man didn't have any eyes at all. When no one procedeed to say anything the man decided to speak up.

"Salutations, I'm guessing you all are my new coworkers?" The man said. He surprisingly had a fairly high voice and spoke in a hard to determine accent. The man gave a friendly smile and held out his hand to see if anyone would come up to shake it. It took a while but some mercs were finally able to start piecing two and two together. Engie was the first to walk up and accept the hand shake.

"Howdy to you too I suppose, Sorry about that we're just a but confused on whats happening here. I'm the Engineer, but you can just call me Engie if the names too long. Magician I'm assuming."

"You got it in one Engie. Nice to meet you too." Magician gave the Engineer a friendly grin in which the Engineer replied with a tip of his hat. Magician proceeded to offer a hand shake to the rest of the team. After no one did they proceeded to just awkwardly place it back into their pants pockets. 

"Don't mind them, I think they're just a bit confused." Engie explained. After a while, Ms Pauling finally spoke up.

"Guys, as you already know this is Magician. They're going to be your new teammate starting from next week. They're going to be a part of the attack team and you'll be briefed of their abilities after your first mission together." That last part immediately and unfortunately caught the attention of Scout. 

"Abilities? Ms Pauling you don't gotta waste your time explaining nothing except the reason you hired an entertainer? We got no use for a clown on the battlefield. Whats he gonna do pull a rabbit out of his hat? Ask the Blue's to pick a card and let them guess it? Do the thumb pulling trick?" This caused most of the mercs to burst out laughing. Except for Pyro who was too busy paying attention to the masked man, Engineer who gave a look of apology to the new recruit and Heavy who was clearly not amused.

"Ms Pauling I do not think that getting a new member was necesarry. Especially one who would even go with a name like Magician. Might as well have hired another medic." Spy said while grabbing a cigarette. Not even giving the new member a glance.

"Ms Pauling," Soldier was the next to talk, "This is quite possibly out of turn but I think you have lost your marbles. This is no man, any self respecting man would have cut that ponytail of years ago. And no man could be caught does with piercings. I recognize one if them from anywhere. Ms Pauling you have hired a hippy." The mercs continued to laugh as Ms Pauling tried to speak up

"Well technically Soldier-"

"First of all fuck you all."

The mercs stopped laughing to realize the Magician had just cut off Ms Pauling. Their tone could be mistaken for sounding monatone, however the more observant mercs would be able to feel the rage behind his words. They could feel the Magician's gaze burning through their scalp despite the mask covering his eyes. Magician continued talking

"I ain't no clown, and I ain't no hippy jackass. and anyone else says that again they can talk to my fucking gun." Magician said while pulling a rifle from seemingly out of nowhere. "Secondly, that was not at all what I was expecting to be greeted with. I thought you all would at least work on your first introductions. Thank you Engineer for being polite enough to actually greet me and not talk like I ain't even in the room." At that point, Magician turned towards Scout cleary pointing her next speech towards him. 

"Do you kiss your Spy loving mama with that mouth Scout? I really hope not." This phrase immediately got Scout blushing with anger. It mostly caught spy off guard.

"Thirdly I'm very tired because I just got off a very long plane ride and I need a nap. I was triying to be polite before but clearly you all don't care for that shit. And finally," Magician paused and started to push pass all the mercs to make it into his room "Just Fuck you again. Especially you Soldier because I didn't say anything about you just now. To be honest, I'm too tired to think of a cool witty final line."

The door slammed in their faces and they could hear the sound of a body hitting the bed just a few seconds later. Leaving the Mercenaries and Ms Pauling completely speechless. Only Engie looked at the door with a smile on their face. Pyro too, but you couldn't tell thanks to the mask.


End file.
